let me take care of you
by EllieLovesYou
Summary: Alex heard about it as he was passing the intern's locker room—he hadn't meant to drop in on their conversation, like he would even want to listen in on their stupid conversation, but he heard the word 'Wilson' and his feet stopped working.


_**Just a little prompt I got! Hope you like it!**_

Alex heard about it as he was passing the intern's lounge—he hadn't meant to drop in on their conversation, like he would even want to listen in on their stupid conversation, but he heard the word 'Wilson' and his feet stopped working. His stupid feet stopped working and listened to the small little blond one talk to his little intern friends "yeah Wilson just got tackled" anger involuntarily rose in him—who the fuck tackled her? And why the fuck wasn't he paged or anything?

"It wasn't a tackle" it was that pretty-boy intern that spoke now "Jade just fell and Jo just— _caught_ her?" he shrugged his shoulders "She handled it pretty well"

"Did anyone help her?"

Alex swears to God if no one helped his girlfriend he would—"Nah but she said not to move her" Alex sighed—someone still should've helped her.

The tall nerdy looking intern sighed "where's she now?"

"Jade? They took her into surgery"

"Nah not her—Wilson"

The blond intern sighed "Grey was told to look over her to make sure she didn't hurt anything" and that's when Alex knew he had to go find Jo cause what the hell happened?

And why hadn't she told him?

He paged Jo but she didn't answer any of his five damn pages so he went and found Grey instead—she was tapping away on her tablet by the nurse's station when he found her and he grabbed her arm firmly but not with enough force to hurt her "hey, what the hell?"

Meredith looked up and sighed, yanking her arm back "what the hell what?"

"You know all the 'person' crap goes both ways—I let you bitch about your day and, in turn, the least you can do is tell me when my girlfriend gets hurt"

The woman's scrunched up face relaxes and she sighs "Oh that" she turns her attention back to her tablet and starts tapping again "She's fine, Alex—a bruise sure but—"

"A bruise?!" he hadn't meant to yell but Meredith said she was fine—a bruise isn't fine.

"Alex—she's fine"

He just sighed and brushed it off—a bruise wasn't fine.

He found her in the cafeteria sitting next to Edwards, she was talking about something and her hand was rubbing her head and he swears he's gonna hurt someone. He walks over to her and she sighs at seeing him "Oh, hey I'm sorry I didn't get to respond but—" he doesn't let her finish her sentence before he grabs her arm and tugs her up. "Alex what—" again she doesn't get to talk because he tugs her out of the cafeteria and into the nearest on-call room.

Alex opens the door and tugs her inside, and gently pushes her down on the bed "Alex—"

"Why didn't you answer my pages? Or tell me that you were hurt?" his tone is full of worry with only the faintest hint of irritation, he gets on his knees so he's in front of her "Lemme see"

"I'm fine, baby" she says softly, cupping his face—she was annoyed at first that he drug her out of the cafeteria like she was a child in trouble but hearing him voice his concern made all of that go away and the only thing she had left was absolute adoration for the man kneeling in front of her "I swear I'm fine"

"Jo, please just let me see" she sighed and decided against fighting him. She shed her white coat, lifted both her scrub top and the one she wore underneath it and turned her back to him "damn it" he mumbled softly as he trailed his fingers over the bruise that was already forming.

Jo hadn't thought anything had happened to her but she supposes with how hard she hit the ground, something was bound to have happened—she's just lucky that she got away with a bruise and not a head injury or anything.

The bruise was right under her bra, Alex lifted the piece of fabric a little and looked at it—logically he knew there was nothing he could do but just looking at it made his stomach twist. He hated that she got hurt and he wasn't even there.

With a sigh he pressed a gentle kiss to it before sighing and patting her back letting her know to get dressed. She quickly put her tops back on and turned to him "See? Nothing bad, right?"

"yeah, yeah" he sighed and Jo just smiled softly and offered her hand to him, he took it and she gently tugged him down so he was sitting next to her. She leaned over and kissed his lips softly

"Thank you for worrying" she mumbled softly, he just looked down so she kissed his temple "love you"

He was silent for a second and then "love you too"

Jo smiled and rubbed his back "C'mon we got work to do" she got up and tugged him up

"yeah, yeah lets go" they were about to exit the room when he grabbed her wrist and brought her back "hey" he pressed his forehead to her own "next time you decide to catch a patient, let me know so I don't have to hear it from interns"

She smiled "okay"

 _ **Please review! And you can find me over at josephinewilson dot tumblr dot com so come on over and send me prompt of whatever you want!**_


End file.
